Frelit
"More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. For a future without fear... Yeah, it's worth it."~'Frelit' |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Themes:' | No Handle Bars(Fighting) |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Species:' | Super nimble mega Neko |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Abilities:' | *Super Nimble Mega Speed: The ability to run faster then a normal human as well as the ability to preforme amazing acrobatics at a near perfect rate *Regenaraion: The ability to regenarate lost or damaged body parts within a small amount of time (30 seconds) *Stealth: The ability to harness cat like abiliies to silence my movments and actions *Increased Sences: The ability to use my ears to hear quiet sounds or of high pitches, as well as the ability to see in pitch dark areas *Enderance: The ability to continue to preform strainius phisical tasks for an excepitional amount of time *Body Comprsission: The ability to squease through small holes or cracks or other small openings *Natrual Instincs: The ability to sence danger as well as many being able to sence many other things |} Frelit, often referred to as "Stephen", Is the guardian of the major Ringin Forest, just outside Demancia. Frelit wasn't always a Neko Warrior, he was once an Ordinary High school Freshman. he barely passed classes and was open to many people and was willing to be friends. when Frelit first discovered his powers, it was a humid day in June. on June 5th the ground temperature in Demancia reached 211°F, his home burned to the ground at the hot combustible air. at the time, he was in his room, laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. he noticed a Flame barreling through the halls of his house, he quickly jumped from his bed, and on Instinct jumped out his Third story window. on his way down, Frelit had noticed that his entire house was on fire, as he reached the ground head first he closed his eyes and cringed... to his Miraculous surprise, he landed on all 4's subconsciously. Later, at the hospital, he was informed of his Parents and his little brothers Death in the fire, being 15, he was able to live on his own instead of an Orphanage. Personality Frelit is a unique character to deal with. he is laid back, friendly, and brave. It is quite easy for him to fit into any group of people if he has the right motive. he is a joker and Martial arts student. Frelit, when he is in a certain situation can change exeptionaly to fit the situation, when a fight needs to be fought, he is the one that can do it with no questions asked. he has a strong sense of Justice, and every intention to carry out and go through with what he thinks is right. However, Frelit cannot work with the forces of evil, even if it means achieving his ultimate goal. Frelit would rather do things the honest fair way when it comes to Serious buisness. When it comes down to it, Frelit is an all around Hero in his Morals and his fighting styles. He has no Visible Mental problems and is very calm. when he is in battle he can be taunting and Overwhelming. Appearance Frelit appears as a slim, shortish-thick black haired, High school boy.His Neko Ears grew in a week after the Fire, these ears are able to pic up on ultrasonic hearings without hindering him to be paralyzed. His tail grew within months at a time as his tail bone expanded beyond normal standards. his brown eye color remained unchanged. Both the Tail and the Ears are covored with Black fur. His traditional outfit includes a pair of blue jeans a Bullet proof Hoodie and a Grey undershirt. Weapon